hidden secrets
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are three royal girls who are struggling with their family expectations, society and their own desires. Engaging with adventure, this story follows the girls as they mistakenly uncover the secret in their dad's disappearance, find out about the Jojo brothers and splash into a pool of romance. Will they accept their feelings? GREENS, REDS, BLUES.


**Hidden Secrets**

**Synopsis: Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are three royal girls who are struggling with their family expectations, society and their own desires. Engaging with adventure, this story follows the girls as they mistakenly uncover the secret in their dad's disappearance. GREENS, REDS, BLUES.**

**Hey! Don't shoot me! I came back to see if this story I found in my computer is accepted here in ppg fanfiction… **

**This is like in the medieval era, but instead of kingdoms, they are STATES. Like, Townsville state, Villetown state, Megaville state, Lostown state AND Valleytown. I just made those up. **

**This is a fanfic that will use the 5 REVIEW RULE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg. Or the slight mention of the Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright game.**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Normal

_When they decipher their secret messages._

**When something important happens. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-…..-..-…-.-..-…-.**

**Data:**

**Blossom Danyelle Utonium**

**Age: 17**

**Characteristics: Long red hair and diamond pink eyes. **

**Breast size: B**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….**

**Buttercup Marie Utonium**

**Age: 17**

**Characteristics: average long black hair and valley green eyes.**

**Breast size: D**

**(Ok guys, I hope you know what 'tapped breasts' means…)**

**..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—**

**Bubbles Elizabeth Utonium**

**Age: 17**

**Characteristics: average long blonde hair and sky blue eyes.**

**Breast size: C**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WARNING: THE BREAST SIZE WAS CHOOSED MATCHING THEIR COUNTERPARTS LIKES. Brick wouldn't mind anything, Boomer will be surprised and Butch is a womanizer.**

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

"Miss Buttercup is here to see you, Miss Blossom, Should I let her in?" A man in a butler outfit said. The words seemed to pass right through her head as a pretty redhead read an old looking book.

"Miss?"

The pink eyed girl snapped out of her dream to look at the butler. "Oh yes Alfred, please do" As soon as she finished her eyes returned to the book in her lap.

"Hey Alfred! You know you don't need to call me _Miss Buttercup. _Just say something like 'your sister'"

"As you wish Miss Buttercup"

A green eyed teenager crossed the door leading to Blossom's room. She was wearing her normal light green silk dress, and her long black hair tied into a bun.

"Hey Bloss?" She said as quietly as she could as she approached her sister. The pink eyed girl ignored her as she took slow steps leading towards the couch she was reading on.

"Blossy?" Buttercup tried again just to fail as bad as the first time. She sighted, knowing very well her sister wasn't paying attention. "Hey, Bubbles insisted to mother today. She agreed on letting us visit the town square only if you come with us"

Blossom sighted as well. It was not every day that she got to read peacefully the fantastic book she had in her hands, but she also knew that a chance to go outside was next to impossible. She couldn't deny it. And that was her last un-read book in the house. Might as well get some others to lose time.

"Fine, I'll be joining you two." They both stripped out of their beautiful and expensive dresses, getting into some black boots and, for Blossom, a dark pink dress. To Buttercup, the dress was replaced with a dark green formal shirt and a pair of black pants. They both walked side by side, before Buttercup asked.

"Sooo… how are things going with Prince Dexter?"

Grimace

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry into something that…"

"It's ok" She reassured her. Dexter was a royal from the state of Villetown. He was intelligent, yes, but he was pompous, too proud and full of himself. He wasn't definitely in her list of people she wanted to marry, ever. But apparently it was on her mother's. Blossom wasn't the type of girl to be ashamed easily. She had an eternal war with him, because he just 'loved' her by her looks. So, to take the awkward moment off, she changed the subject.

"Hey, did you know someone buyed Bernacks state? I heard it was someone from the Jojo family?"

"Oh yes, I did heard about that. Apparently, it was the three members of their heir that accomplished it"

"See if you can get more info about them. It would be good to know who our neighbors are going to be"

_'Search them up. You know their past as good as I do. We need to know if they are ally or enemy'_

"Roger that. I think Ms. Diggings knows something about them.

_'They are no ally at all. Diggings is their accomplice, and you know how she is.'_

"Oh, well, it will be better to ask her later, don't you agree?"  
"I do, dear sister of mine"

They walked past the staff, who paid them no interest, but that was normal. After all, the only people who had seen their faces were their personal butlers AND their personal maids. Yeah, not much.

"I have to ask why do you brought men's clothes? I mean, you usually do, but most of them are of the butler's. How did you manage to find those fine articles of clothing?" Blossom asked her sister as they both walked outside the gigantic palace. I was made quite special, and the air around it always carried the scent of magic.

"You know that. I sent a letter to Mitch the other day and he gave me these. He knows we can't be recognized, so I guess he was just lending them to me…"

"Blossom! Buttercup! Over here!" A beautiful maiden shouted as she waved towards them. She had a light blue casual dress, with also her pair of boots. They quickly reached her and started moving towards the village.

"I missed you!" When the redhead was near enough to the entrance of the town her blonde sister finally exploded. Her sky blue eyes looked over at her pink ones as she embraced her. It was true that they weren't let out of their respective rooms unless it was for eating or social events. Even in all of those they could barely catch a glimpse of the other sister because their mother, Cassandra, prevented any contact between them. Then again, she might have a little too much of that wine yesterday…

"We need to spend this to the fullest. If we want to that we need to remember the rules. Last time we almost got caught." Blossom said after she stopped hugging her little sister. "Ok, Bubbles, go first."

"Right ma'am!" She said as she giggled, her blonde hair bouncing in her pigtails. She turned to both of them and put on her face the most serious expression she could.

"Hi. My name is Bella Cantabella. I'm a 16 year old peasant that lives in the outskirts of Townsville. I love anything that looks cute and have a fondness to animals." Bubbles, or Bella, said as she took two steps backwards. Soon, Buttercup did the same but towards the front.

"Hi. My name is Thorn Blaze Cantabella, but you can call me Blaze. I am a 17 year old hunter that lives with his two sisters. I love… hunting and living near the forest." Buttercup repeated what her sister had done, glancing at her. Bella smiled in approbation at her as she sighted. Buttercup wasn't the most social of the three, to say the least.

"Ok, well then, it's my turn" Blossom said as she straightened her dress. "I am Eve Cantabella. I am a peasant that has 17 years from the day she was born. I love reading, and alchemy. Also, I live with my younger siblings."

_GIGANT TIME SKIP: _

_We go towards the center of the town where there is a big multitude in the center. What´s happening in there?_

"BLAZE!"

"OH GOD! THEY ARE HERE!"

"Bella, sweetie!"

"Hey Eve! Come here, I have the book you asked for the other day!"

"BLAZE! TAKE ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"BLAZIKINGS!" A voice boomed above the others. "MY LOVE, COME HERE WITH YOU BEAUTIFUL LOVER! THE SAME AND ONLY PRINCESS MORBUCKS!"

The last cry came from the back of all. An auburn haired girl with two pigtails and hazel eyes approached them. She was wearing a really tight blue dress, and had some man's drooling behind her. She quickly made her way towards the boy between two girls. Buttercup wasn't social, but Blaze? Oh, he was a womanizer, in a natural way.

"It's an honor to meet you again, _my Princess" _Blaze said as he approached Princess. The girls squealed in delight as some others fainted in the back.

"Oh God, Blaze! We were you, my darling?" Both Bella and Eve made clear with their expressions how disgusting the scene before them was. Buttercup would also have, but she was currently taking part of it.

"Oh, nothing compared to those sweet moments I have with you" Yes, that was BC. She was a natural womanizer, even if she didn't mean to.

"I am sorry, but I have to go. Me and my sisters have some things to do" Blaze said as he walked towards his siblings. He walked past them and urged them to follow him, and only Bella did so.

"I hope you enjoy your time with you amazing brother and brainless sister, Eve" Princess said in her brat-like mood. She was the daughter of a high Lord in the Inquisition, who was very wealthy, thus making the girl a… brat, when Blaze was not around that was.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" She replied as she took a left turn and followed the other two. She smirked at a fuming Princess, and to think she was like that without her even saying anything REALLY insulting…

Well, it was fun to be out every once in a while.

_ANOTHER TIME AND SPACE SKIP. We dash towards Noah's Lake, with our girls, hours later. They have finished with whatever they had to do._

"So, Blossom, did you got anything?" Buttercup said as they walked by the shore. Sister moments like this were very unique to them.

"Oh yes, I got this new boom Betty was talking about." the redhead said as she looked at Bubbles "Oh, did you got anything?"

"Weeell, you know, there was this really pretty dress on Mandy's shop. Then there was an actually comfortable corset I found!" She said, as he stopped to look at her sisters. "I hate corsets, you know, but there was this cute blue one that was attached to a gorgeous silk dress!" She said as she took out a single piece of cloth from her basket. It was cerulean blue, but they could really see anything else aside from that. It was neatly folded. "Oh, and I also buyed you guys some like mine, but in green and pink!" She laughed at the shock in their faces, thinking they were surprised.

"Bubbles" Her big sister reprimanded her. "You know we can't spend that much money. If we do that they might know we aren't just peasants"

"I know" Bubbles sighted "I just that… I haven't been with you girls an awfully long time!"

"We know Bubbs" said Buttercup as the three of them hugged each other "We know…"

They continued walking at their slow pace as they were deep in tought. The three of them weren't watching were they were walking, and at some point, the path ended.

"WAAAA!" they screamed as they lost their footing, falling into a whole full of mud. Their baskets remained untouched as they managed to get out of there.

"What are we going to do now, Blossom?" Both sisters asked, soaked to bone with the also muddy water.

"Mother cannot see us like this. She will get even more furious than when she is when we do this." Buttercup said, as she helped both of them into their feet.

"Hmm" Blossom said as she scratched her chin. "Bubbles, we are going to use you dresses"

"Okay" The girl was too scared to even try and say something else. Scared? Why? Well, normally their mother got a fit of rage when they did this kind of things. Now, if they did that AND got home all muddy as if they had ran into a hole, (which they did)… No, too scary.

"What do we do to ourselves and our clothes? We can't return without them. They will catch us!" Panicking, Buttercup started walking in circles. She really worried too much.

"It's easy. There is a lake in front of us…"

_TIME SKIP… like of 8 minutes or so._

"Done! Now we have to wait till they clothes dry, and we can put them back on!"

The three rested near a Blossom tree, waiting for their clothes to dry. They had washed them, as good maidens, and hanged them in one of the branches. The 'Cantabella' sisters were resting quite peacefully, wearing the dresses Bella had bought. Yes, they were quite comfy.

"Perfect"

A masculine voice ripped through the air. It was deep and probably resembled that of a man just finishing adulthood. Another sound followed that one as the girls gasped and hid their clothes.

"Boomer, when did you find this perfect spot? It is… well… Perfect!" That one was the one of a man that, even if he had yet to reach adulthood, was very deep. Probably one of a big, muscular man.

"Y-yes, I found this place 'bout a week" The last one had still that high pitch of a teenager, so the boy was still developing-

"Sweet! This is going to be our new- WOAA!"

Three boys appeared from the trees behind them. A blonde, a raven haired one, and a redhead. The three of them had guns and rods in their hands, and were wearing… well boy clothes.

Expensive boy clothes.

Blossom reacted quickly and, taking the capes out of the many dresses Bubbles, err, Bella had bought, she threw them over her sister's heads, who also snapped back and putted them on. After they had, which was pretty quickly, they turned to look at the men in front of them.

"Uuhh Hi?"

_You know what's next…. STORY PART!_

_Once upon a time there lived three little girls. They were gorgeous, and were sure to grow up like that. Their father, the ruler of the state of Townsville, was an 'alchemist'. He was a very good one at his job. But one day, he disappeared. His current wife wouldn't say anything about that, but everyone knew she was just after the wealth of the man, and was the happiest in the mansion when that happened._

_Needless to say, she wasn't the' true mother of the girls._

_They grew without any type of contact but to themselves. Some times their mother Cassandra would have 'wine testing's', as she called them, and they could take advantage of it. Like today, for example._

_They swore that, at least once each month, they would go out together, for not to lose their bond._

_And they did._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Did you like it? I think that it lacks off something, but next one is … Blossom's POV! Unless you want someone else… like Brick? Please REVIEW!**

**5 review rule guys!**


End file.
